Itachi no Love
by MinniOtaku
Summary: This is about Ino Gintoki's quest to be useful and worthy. Little did she know love was going to sprout along the way. ItaIno Fluff  /
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This will be our new member in the Akatsuki, Ino Gintoki." Pain announced. He was the leader of the organization. I looked around the room to see the other members. I already knew who they were a little bit. There was Tobi, Deidara, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Itachi. I think I named them all.

"Hey, she's kind of hot." Tobi said moving weirdly.

"You're telling me." Hidan agreed looking at me up and down. I blushed from embarrassment. Pain glared at them both.

"Don't you even think about it." He said firmly. Konan looked annoyed.

"So she is pretty and all, what can she do?" She said.

"She is like our decoy and" Pain looked at Itachi, "she has an excelling skill in genjustu which is up your ally, Itachi." Itachi's face was calm and straight like he didn't care.

"Everyone is dismissed except for Deidara and Sasori. You two come with me." Pain commanded. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of me.

"Come, I will show you where you will be sleeping." He said. I nod and follow him down a long hallway. We passed by many rooms and finally stopped at one of them.

"This is my room. You will be sleeping with me. This is only temporary. We will leave this place soon and you will have your own room." He explained. I started to blush a little. Sleeping with him?

"Um…Ok." I said shyly trying to hide my blushing. I entered into the room with Itachi coming behind me. He closed the door. I walk straight to the bed and sit down. The room looked sad to me. It had no windows. There was just one bed. Wait. One bed. Where will I sleep?

"You will sleep on the bed with me." Itachi said as if reading my mind and then took off his cloak. He had a net shirt on and black pants. I start to blush like crazy. He really had a nice body.

"W-with you?" I stuttered making sure I heard him right. He nods. He had such a serious face.

"I promise I won't touch you like those perverts out there. I'm not like that." He said. He grabbed a cloak that was at the end of the bed and handed it to me.

"Here. This is your cloak but I think it was made too small." He said. "You don't have to wear it right not because we are kind of on break for the rest on the night." I nod slowly.

I lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Um…Do you want to go somewhere to eat? We do have the night off." Itachi suggested. I sit up fast and smile.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said. Itachi didn't smile back. He still had that serious expression.

O O O

Itachi led me to a small town called Hanoko. It was very peaceful. We came to a ramen restaurant. When we got inside, we sat at a small table. The waitress came and took our orders. I had a pork ramen special. Itachi ordered a shrimp ramen bowl.

"I can't wait till we get our food. I'm hungry. Hehe." I smiled at Itachi. He looked at me and then looked out the window resting his fist on his cheek. He seemed to be thinking about something. I frowned a little.

"Itachi, what are you thinking about?" I asked. Maybe that was a personal question. I shouldn't have asked. Itachi looked at me and then looked back out the window.

"You." He said straightforward. I started to blush. I looked down quickly.

"Why did you join us?" Itachi said. He put his hand down and looked at me.

"Oh…Well I wanted to prove myself to be worthy. I want to be useful." I tried to explain. Itachi starred at me for a while.

"You seem too pure to taint yourself with bloodshed." He said calmly. I look down.

"But don't worry. I will protect your innocence. I can't stand anything pure to be dismantled."

I blushed again. Was he being protective over me even though we just met? He's so kind. I didn't really expect this from the Akatsuki members.

"Here's your order. Enjoy!" The waitress said which scared me a little. She left before we could even say thank you. Must be a busy night.

We ate quietly together. I would glance up at Itachi as he ate. He eats so peacefully and with manner. I noticed on his cheek that he had a small noodle left there. I giggled. He looked at me confused. I grab a napkin and reach over the table. The table was small so I wasn't really struggling to get across. I wiped the food off his cheek. Then I noticed how close we were. Our faces were just inches apart. Itachi looked at me like he was angry. I backed up still blushing.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said looking down and away.

"It is alright, Ino." He calmly uttered. I look up and he just continued to eat his ramen. That was a bit awkward.

After we got done eating, we headed straight back to the hideout. I followed Itachi to his/my room. It was time to go to bed now. I got in my pajamas and got in the bed with Itachi lying there with his back turned toward me. Through the night it got really cold. I was shaking. I hope I don't wake Itachi up. Suddenly Itachi turned over and put his arms around me.

"You're very cold. Body heat can warm you up. If this is uncomfortable then I will stop." He softly said into my ear. I blushed so much that it was helping me to warm up too. He was so warm and comfy that I fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. **Yaaawn**.

"So you're finally up?" Itachi said which scared me. He had his cloak on. I just nod.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. I nod again and then blush. I just remembered when Itachi put his arm around me to keep me warm. Itachi handed me my cloak.

"Get dressed. We have a mission." He said. He walks out the room. I quickly put on my cloak. I walk out the door and follow Itachi, who was halfway down the hall. He stopped at a door. **Knock Knock**. Itachi uses his knuckles to knock on the door.

"Kisame, it is time to go." Itachi spoke through the door. I went behind him waiting for the door to open. Finally it did.

"Dang Itachi. Isn't it too early to wake up?" Kisame didn't have a shirt on, most importantly his cloak. He looked at me.

"Don't tell me she is coming with us?" He groaned immaturely. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Ino will be a great asset to our mission. Hurry up and get dressed. We will be waiting outside." Itachi said firmly. Kisame sighed and closed the door. Itachi walked off and I followed him. We came outside in front of a forest.

"Kisame can be very insensitive sometimes. You just have to get use to it." Itachi said. I looked at Itachi and smiled. He looked at me with his serious expression. I adverted my eyes quickly and started blushing. Itachi is amazingly cute. Finally Kisame came. We headed off into the forest. I walked closely by Itachi.

It was getting dark and I was getting tired of walking. Itachi seemed to sense that and stopped.

"We will rest here." Itachi looked around.

"There should be a river nearby if anyone wants to wash up or drink." I quickly took noticed.

"I will be heading there so don't' follow." I announced. Itachi and Kisame sat down on the ground under the trees. I walked a little ways to the river. The water was very clear and beautiful in the moonlight. I get close to the river and look around to make sure no one is nearby. I take off my clothes leaving only my undergarments on. I place my clothing right by the river. I ease my way into the water, which was freezing cold. The height of the water was to my waist. I quickly dip myself into the water. I jump up and accidentally scream. I put my hand over my mouth. That was embarrassing just by myself. Suddenly I see someone down the river. I duck in the water and swim closer to them. As I get closer I notice that it was a girl with long black hair. I reach for the kunai strapped on my left thigh. I stand up in the water with kunai in hand.

"Hey, Who are you?" I yell defensively. The person turns around and I suddenly knew whom it was. My face turned completely red and I stepped backwards slipping into the water. He grabs my hand helping me to stand. I look up at him and start to blush like crazy; all he had on was boxers. Shouldn't I have gotten use to sleeping with him?

"Are you okay, Ino?" he asked calmly. He was still holding my hand.

"I-Itachi…I uh…" I stuttered. My face was getting red by the second. Itachi had a confused expression on his face. I quickly snatched my hand away from him and ran down the river to where my clothes were. I grabbed my clothes and hid in the woods. I leaned my back against a tree and clutched my clothing to my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That was so embarrassing. Suddenly I felt a big gust of wind and there was Itachi standing in front of me. I started to blush. He came up close to me and placed his hand on the tree by my head. He leaned his head close to mine. His lips were so close to my lips. I was frozen. What is he doing?

"Why…did you run away? Itachi asked. He sounded angry. I was just so flushed that I couldn't say anything. He looked down at my lips and then backed up a bit and looked into my eyes. He put his other hand on my cheek. He was looking into my eyes as if trying to get inside my thoughts.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked. That time he sounded sad.

"N-No…" I finally responded. He backed away from me.

"Lets go back to Kisame. He will probably be wondering where we are." Itachi started to walk away. What was all that about? Itachi was so close to me but I wasn't scared, embarrassed but unafraid. He was so cute…

I quickly put on my clothes and tried to follow Itachi. There was a small campfire. Kisame looked at Itachi and I. He smirked.

"Well what have you two been doing?" He said raising an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Nothing happened, Kisame." Itachi said. He sits down across from Kisame from the fire. I follow Itachi and sit beside him.

"Are you warm?" He asked. I nod and stared at the fire. Why is Itachi so concerned about me?

"Yeah right. Something was going on, I can tell." Kisame said looking at me. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Just be quiet. Its none of your business." He said.

"Whatever." Kisame pouted. I giggled a little. Itachi looked at me but he didn't smile. I have yet to see Itachi smile. I blushed and looked away. Later I got drowsy and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now morning. I could feel the sun's rays hitting my face. I open my eyes slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"About time she's up." Kisame sighed. I look up at Kisame and then at Itachi who was beside him.

"Ino, it's time to go." Itachi said. I stood up and brushed myself off. Itachi and Kisame started walking and I quickly followed. We walked out of the forest and onto a desert like plain with many rocks. We stroll for a while. I was getting tired.

"We will stop here." Itachi said sitting down. Kisame sat beside him. I just watched them from behind wondering what's going on.

"Ino, you are to watch our bodies as we go into the jutsu. This is to test your trust." Itachi said. I walk in from of them.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Don't screw up." Kisame said glaring at me. I frowned. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Let's start, Kisame." Itachi sounded a bit angry. Both of them closed their eyes. I sat right in front of them. About 30 minutes passed by. I had my legs crossed leaning my head on my hand. This is so boring. I look at Itachi's face observing his features. His long black hair tied up in the back and he had narrow eyes with long lashes that made him look a bit feminine. His lips look so smooth. He was handsome. I quickly blushed at the thought. I look at Kisame and frown. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed. He is still a jerk though. I stick my tongue out at him like a child. I don't understand why he hates me. I look at Itachi again. I feel as though I'm falling for him. I blush again. Wait…I can't do that can I? Can Akatsuki members be together? I put my hands on my cheeks. I am so getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if Itachi even likes me. My cheeks were burning. I look away from Itachi and then look back at him shyly. I really… I really want to kiss him…Maybe this is my only chance… I slowly crawled to Itachi. We were face to face. I gulped. This is it. I moved closer to his lips. Our lips were inches apart when suddenly Itachi opened his eyes. I jolted back like I touched something really hot. Itachi had a confused look on his face.

"Ino, what were you doing?" He said. I look to the side blushing. I have to make up something!

"Um… Uh… I was making sure you were breathing. I was kind of scared you weren't." I quickly lied. Itachi soften his face and got up. Kisame was already up and I didn't even notice. I got up as well.

"Well anyways, thank you Ino, you job is now done." Itachi said.

"Um…you're welcome, Itachi." I said still blushing.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go to the hideout already. I'm tired." Kisame sounded impatient. I walked closely by Itachi as we headed back to the hideout.

It was night as we entered into the hideout. I was pretty sleepy. Some of the Akatsuki members were out and about. I didn't see Sasori or Deidara. Hidan was looking at me kind of strange but I ignored it. I followed Itachi to our room. I put my weapons and other material I had under the bed. Itachi took off his cloak and then took off his shirt. I couldn't stop staring. Itachi looked at me and I quickly looked away.

"I'm going to wash up. Keep the door locked." Itachi confirmed. He stared at me for a minute. I nod and he walks out the door closing it. Why does he want me to lock the door? He is so silly. He won't be able to get in then. I unlocked the door and sat on the bed. I took off my cloak. I had on a ninja dress that stopped at my mid thighs. It was an outfit that was easy to maneuver in.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked, Itachi." I said smiling. That was fast. Maybe he forgot something. The door opened but it wasn't Itachi. It was Hidan. He smiled at me. My eyes widened a little.

"Sorry but I'm not Itachi." He said deeply locking the door behind him. I took a deep breath. What does he want? He walked up to the bed and sat down beside me. I was shaking.

"You know, you have to be the most beautiful girl I ever seen." He looked at me with a weird grin on his face. He reached his hand up to my face rubbing my cheek and then slides his hand down to my neck. I got up slapping his hand away from me. He stood up as well and walked confidently toward me. I tried to punch him but he quickly deflected it. I swung my leg up to his face for a kick but he blocked it too. He laughed to himself.

"I thought you were going to be more cooperative than this." Hidan closed in on me. I backed up against the wall. What should I do? Suddenly my body became really stiff and I could not move at all. Was this a jutsu? Hidan was really close to me now. He puts one of his hands on the wall by my head and the other on my cheek. His face is inches from mine. I want to cry but I can't. I don't know what to do. He looks at me and then down at my chest. He moves his head to my neck and starts to kiss me there. I start to blush like crazy. I'm trying my best to move but I can't.

"Itachi…" I barely get out trying to call him. Please Itachi save me… Hidan stares at me looking annoyed.

"Itachi can't save you now. The wash place is on the other side of the hideout." He smirked. He started to pull down the zipper on the back of my dress.

"Please stop…" I pleaded. He smiled wider. He completely took off my dress revealing my undergarments. My dress fell straight to the floor. I was blushing a lot. I couldn't believe this was happening. Itachi, please…where are you? I closed my eyes tight. I was beginning to cry now.

"Ahh!" Hidan yelped. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi grabbing Hidan's neck. Itachi's eyes were dark and angry. Itachi pulled Hidan away from me. Then I noticed Itachi only had a towel around his waist. His hair was wet dripping on the floor. He must have just gotten out of the shower or something.

"I-Itachi, I get it. I get it. She's yours!" Hidan said trying to gasp for air. I was still shaking.

"If you ever lay your fingers on her again, I will kill you." Itachi threatened.

"Okay, Okay!" Hidan yelled. Itachi lets go and Hidan quickly runs out of the room. I was able to move again. I rubbed the tears from my face. Itachi approached me closely. He still had an angry expression. He put his arm on the wall above my head and with his other hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I told you to lock the door, Ino! I put a jutsu on it so that no one can come in, except me, unless it's unlocked!" He yelled at me. I was so frightened from him that I couldn't speak. He softened his face.

"Ino, I'm sorry…I should have came earlier." He said.

"No…Itachi, it's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." I looked down. Itachi lifted my face with his hand under my chin.

"Did he do anything to you?" He said calmly.

"He kissed my neck." I said. Itachi looked at my neck. He rubbed my neck. He had an expression like he was in pain. I touched Itachi's hand that was on my neck and looked up at him.

"It's okay, Itachi." I said with a weak smile. He still looked as if in pain.

Suddenly I heard Kisame's voice.

"Hey, I heard some noise. Is everything-" Kisame opened the door and came in. We both looked at him. Kisame froze. I completely forgot I was just wearing my undergarments and Itachi was just wearing a towel around his waist. I started to blush so much. I quickly hide under Itachi covering my face with his chest.

"Yeah right. Ya weren't doing anything. I knew something was up." Kisame said so assured. Itachi shook his head. This is so embarrassing…


End file.
